


This thing of ours

by shallowrain



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowrain/pseuds/shallowrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always been certain flair of roughness to their interactions, whether it be Lexa glaring at her across the school cafeteria or Clarke joining in on her friends’ laughter as they taunt the brunette and her peculiar gang of friends…or the way she sinks her baring teeth into Lexa’s delicate hipbone when said girl fires an offensive remark at Clarke from above her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing of ours

Clarke isn’t sure how or why she lost control. However, here’s what she does know. At some point during one of her usual late night study sessions, she had stopped processing the literature of her textbooks and withdrawn instead to a place where green eyes and honey soft brown hair curled all too lovingly around her senses…It brings her more anxiety than calmness, but it is what it is.  
Which is why she’s more than happy to relieve herself by reaching out to the very source of her agony.

“What troubles you?” The sound of her voice effectively appeases the sudden surge of Clarke’s inner turmoil between want and pride.

She bites down on her bottom lip.

“Does it matter?” Clarke smiles at the tiny, almost incoherent gasp she hears from the other end of the call.

“How long would we have?” Lexa refutes and Clarke can’t deny that the girl’s husky voice sends tingles down her spine.

“More than enough, Octavia and the others went downtown to check out the opening of this new pub…” she falters in her answer as her ears pick up the all to familiar noise of Lexa putting on her jacket and slamming the door to her apartment. A wave of heat spreads like wildfire from her neck to the back of her ears, her body already responding to the prospect of tracing each dip and swell that can be found on Lexa. Her throat feels constricted when she speaks:

“I’m hanging up now.”

“See you in a bit, Griffin.”  
The line goes dead after that but the smirk on Clarke’s face remains.

They do this from time to time. Clarke can’t bring herself to label it anything other than, this. The word is ordinary and reckless enough to stifle any undesired regards. It’s enough, and isn’t that what everyone looks for in life, something that is enough and too fulfilling to be defined anyway?

Clarke passes the time by cleaning up the place, which really just translates into her moving around aimlessly and picking up objects on her way only to drop them on some other surface. She does a quick sweep of the living room until she comes across the new sound system Raven installed a few weeks back. Humming thoughtfully, she slides a hand down the back pocket of her jeans for her phone and chooses the perfect playlist to set the mood.

Not that they need it really. 

She gives a quick nod of satisfaction as a song starts playing, thus making the hardwood floor beneath her feet come to life in a gentle pulsing composition when suddenly her doorbell blares out. The brunette doesn’t live too far away from her but Clarke’s pretty sure she must’ve set an all new record in getting here as it’s barely been 15 minutes since she last spoke to Lexa. It sends her a jolt of heat, as well as a tinge of fulfillment that Lexa wants this as much as she does.

She almost rams herself against the metallic the door in her haste to get to Lexa, huffing in frustration at her clumsiness, she steadies herself and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Desperation is a sign of weakness, which is not a privilege she can afford with Lexa Woods.

She opens the door in anticipation of seeing the usual stone cold expression on Lexa’s face but much to her surprise, she’s welcomed by the sight of Lexa’s head thrown back, green eyes locked on the corridor ceiling and throat bobbing as a stream of heavy and inconsistent breaths escapes her lips. There’s even a tinge of sweat gracing her skin.

“Lexa?” 

It truly was a sight to behold.

Lexa’s head drops eventually, and slowly, until her eyes can connect with Clarke’s and all that paints the air is the sound of their breathing and a swirl of blue and green.

“Did you run-“ she chokes on the rest of her sentence just as a pair of lips crushes against hers. She’s shocked, almost to a lethargic state. She barely registers Lexa’s desperate hands grasping at her sides before she feels herself being pushed into the warmth of her flat.  
Lexa bites down on her bottom lip, a tender attack that draws a helpless moan from Clarke but which quickly tugs her into reality. She makes quick use of her hands by placing them on Lexa’s abdomen, fingers splayed as she starts to make the journey to the collar of Lexa’s leather jacket.  
She uses it to tug the girl closer to her, relishing in the tight proximity between them for a brief moment before the onslaught of Lexa’s smooth and bare skin picks at her memory. She tears the jacket off, almost cracking the skin on the tip of her fingers from the forceful procedure. 

There’s always been certain flair of roughness to their interactions, whether it be Lexa glaring at her across the school cafeteria or Clarke joining in on her friends’ laughter as they taunt the brunette and her peculiar gang of friends…or the way she sinks her baring teeth into Lexa’s delicate hipbone when said girl fires an offensive remark at Clarke from above her.

All things considered, they really shouldn’t be doing this.

The next thing to come off is the brunette’s tank top, the removal of it obstructs Clarke’s current ministrations but Lexa is quick to mend the loss of contact by slipping her hands down Clarke’s ass. She gives the flesh a harsh squeeze, almost lifting the girl an inch from the ground, earning her a delicious groan of surprise and making it unmanageable for Lexa to fight a grin off her face.

“Shut up” Clarke warns her with a desperate plea while Lexa seizes the opportunity to place a trail of kisses along Clarke’s throat.

“I didn’t say anything” she murmurs, too occupied with the sweet taste of the blondes skin blessing her tongue. She slides her teeth across Clarke’s pulse point, nipping at the skin as her eyes close shut from the moan that rumbles through Clarke’s throat.  
“You never do.” She strikes back, grabbing ahold of Lexa’s hair to redirect the girl’s attention away from her neck. Lexa hisses at the sting it leaves but retaliates by connecting their lips. Their tongues interlock in a sizzling dance of control, Clarke’s clasp on her hair hardens, unquestionably tearing at least a few hair strands.

Not that Clarke feels any remorse about it.

They get lost in their frenzied and unraveling attempt to out kiss one another when Clarke draws back for a quick reply to their unfinished conversation.

“I know you, Lexa. I know your next move before it can cross your-“ her breath catches, a whine of pleasure she almost had in control reverberates throughout the room as her eyes shut close. Lexa’s hand was shoved down Clarke’s tight jeans, cupping the girl’s center and her fingers resting comfortingly on the silky panties that were now soaked with Clarke’s juices. 

“What’s that you were saying?” Lexa grazes her nose against Clarke’s.  
Her thumb does a circling motion around the bundle of nerves but just out of reach while her other hand sneaks to the dip of her back, effectively locking yet not restricting the girl’s capacity to move.

“I wa- I’m…you…” She trips on her words, flaying helplessly in an attempt to salvage her wavering confidence.

“You, me…what’s the matter Clarke? Do we need to sign you up for speech therapy?” She lets her hand drift even further up the blonde’s back until she reaches the clasp on Clarke’s bra, her fingers linger, playing tauntingly at the plastic clutch. 

Clarke’s breath hitches as she feels a pressure on her clit increase only to diminish abruptly, her forehead creases in annoyance, bristling internally at Lexa and her foul play. She gathers enough strength to raise her head, her eyes shimmering with malice and prepared to verbally smack some sense into Lexa when suddenly their eyes meet and she’s struck with the most unraveling and paralyzing look Lexa might have ever given her. She feels her throat close up and a wave of panic flooding her lungs just as she spots a movement over Lexa’s shoulder and then the booming sound of laughter. She feels more than sees Lexa flinch, her eyes cast downwards in an attempt to brace her for what she knows is coming.

“Oh this is just too good” the words slip out of Bellamy like a prayer that’s finally been answered before the sound of a cellphone’s camera shutter goes off.

Lexa smiles bitterly.

“Lexa” Clarke’s voice trembles, she hopes Lexa doesn’t mistake it for shame. 

“It’s okay” Lexa interjects with a comforting sigh, but sullen in the way she withdraws herself from Clarke. The separation leaves a bitter blaze in the depth of Clarke’s core.  
Lexa swallows tightly and then turns to their spectators, she straightens her back, trying to reinstate some of that fortitude she prides herself on and poses with her hands sitting neatly on each side of her waist.

“If you’re going to post this on facebook, you might as well get a nice shot, don’t you think?” 

Bellamy chuckles in delight, aiming his phone once more as Lexa tries to remain solid in her stance when the flashes starts to go off and only shutting her eyes once she realizes Clarke isn’t coming to her rescue.  
Once Bellamy deems the photos to be good, and that he got the proper close ups on the brunettes breasts, he lowers his phone while Lexa shifts away only to be faced with a streak of fury etched on Clarke’s face. The flashes might actually have triggered something in Clarke; Lexa ruminates, because next thing everyone knows the blonde storms over to Bellamy to rip the phone out of his rugged hands. She unlocks it with ease and decides to reset the entire phone to its factory settings.  
Bellamy’s cries of protest and betrayal go unanswered before Clarke checks the phone into his chest.

“What the fuck would you do that for? Come on, it’s just Lexa Woods, it’s nothing people haven’t seen before.” 

“Are you seriously that drunk right now or have you just always been this stupid?” Clarke exclaims, bewildered at what she was hearing from one of her longtime friends.

“It’s not like she didn’t offer, Clarke” Octavia joins in, arching an eyebrow as a means of daring Clarke to refute. 

Clarke huffs and starts advancing on Octavia when Lexa gets in her way, her eyes conveying gratitude over her act of protection but more than that, she can tell Lexa is fed up and wants nothing more but to leave.

“It’s okay…but I think I should take off.” Lexa exhales shakily, her fingers trembling as she picks her bag and discarded clothes.

“It’s been lovely flashing you, let’s not do this again sometime” she proclaims to everyone with a forced grin shadowing her face before she gracefully stalks out of the flat...as much as one can while being half naked.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut at the slam of her door. Her shoulders go limp in defeat before she falls into her couch, her elbows resting on her knees as she supports her chin on her fists.  
She felt strangely disheartened at the treatment of Lexa but most of all she was disappointed in her part of all of this. Lexa and her might be frenemies with benefits or haters who loved to hate love each other…regardless, the matter is that she let her down. And she never thought it would hurt so much.

“I guess that leaves you with another name to cross of your list.” Murphy states while the rest of the gang busy themselves by calling for pizza and preparing drinks.  
Bellamy remains within proximity until he decides to further eliminate the space in-between them by dropping beside her, trespassing her private space enough to spark annoyance in her.  
He flicks her nose with his index finger, sporting a drunken smile as he tilts his head in confusion.

“I can’t believe you’ve been fucking her, Clarke. What’s your next step?” He wonders curiously.

“My next step?” Clarke spits out.

“Yeah, I wanna know how you’re gonna take down the infamous Lexa Woods. Maybe I can assist you, deliver some of my own blows to her minions” 

Her eyes widen, she scoffs in disbelief before she leans back to smack the back of the boy’s head. Bellamy jumps in shock as much as he can in his inebriated state, his lips part to respond the attack when he feels another blow to his head.

“What the hell Princess?” he cries out. 

She decides to remain indifferent to his protests as she gets up to leave.

“By the way, I’m still waiting for an excuse, Clarke. It’s not like I had a backup of my phone, you’ve cost me a lot of important notes in there, Clarke. Notes I need to pass my exam next week.” He was slurring off and on, but his aggravation was coming through loud and clear.  
She paid him no mind as she continued to walk away before his voice rang out one final time.

“Are you in love with her?” His voice carries out through the room with a deafening boom. Clarke can practically feel her friends’ heads turn in the kitchen, her body goes stiff, her lungs fighting not to collapse.

A variety of emotions but mainly shock and hurt course through Bellamy, he’s unsteady but reluctant to give in to his imbalance as he struggles to get off the couch.  
He wavers in his stance for a second before he points his finger at her with accusation.

“Are you in love with her?” His voice drips of venom and distaste.

If Clarke wasn’t suffering from oxygen deprivation before, she definitely was now. Sure, the thought might have crossed her mind once or twice …in a manner that was all too fleeting for her to properly grasp and ponder on, but here it was, was she in love with Lexa?

Matter of fact is that it isn’t something she’d like to think about and she wasn’t going to start now all because Bellamy had thrown it in her face, so she fled to the safety of her room and made sure to lock it just in case.

Had she been more conscious of her actions, she would have known that silence can sometimes speak far louder than words ever could and that her decision to remain silent had awaken a very dreadful emotion within Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
